Talk:Assembly (level)
Random Side Note I was watching the video of this map again on Youtube and I noticed something interesting. I thought I saw a down-lift in the center of the map. Meaning instead of getting shot upwards like the typical lift in Halo 3 it shot the fighter downwards (to the bottom floor, presumably). Did anybody notice this? Can I get a confirmation on this? Thanks. Colonel Calamity 03:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) another Idea of what the map will be Purple Reign,the covenent use alot of purple and voilet could be a covenent setting Idea of what the map will be! Purple Reign, I bet it'll be a remake a Midship RadicalEdward2 02:32, 27 March 2008 (UTC) even though it says completely new map it still sounds a lot like Midship * I don't think so the level says its takes outdoors but there is still a chance though. Terror Raider 20:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC)Terror Raider * You have to remember that the codenames fit the map while they're in production and if its a remake it doesn't necessarily fit the original map. Valhalla, for example, was codenamed River World. Nobody would have guessed Valhalla was the successor of Blood Gulch from the codename, River World fitted Battle Creek more than Blood Gulch. Although it wouldn't surprise me if it ends up being a map similar to Midship, Midship is a good template for medium sized symmetrical maps; 2 bases, central area, paths and ramps on the perimeter. That picture What are your thoughts? It fits some of the descriptions Bungie's been giving. "Bridges make short work of long open sections and a central hub is sure to be fought over." But the picture reminds me of Desolation too much. I wouldn't be disappointed if that was Purple Reign, though. What do you think? Dmm White 19:33, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :What if it (or some part of it) were set up TOP of a Scarabesque structure? Just a thought... Meshgeroya 20:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) My thought of the Picture I think it is Purple Regin & I wont be disoopent ethier P.S I add picture,why do you take it away? -Halo7 Picture? Can I have A link or something cause i haz no idea wut u talk bout The new bungie update, Halonerd147 My Talk My FanFic 21:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) A mess This article is a mess. it cointain samples from several bungie weekly updates, simply pasted into the article. I'm going to fix some of it, but please help me keeping it clean. And We need more references here. And what's the reference of the picture?Warhead xTEAMx 12:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *I've redesigned the entire article, and added more references.Warhead xTEAMx 12:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Spiritual Successor I think by how the picture shown in the article appears, that the Purple Reign will without a doubt be the spiritual successor of Midship. But, on the first screen in the picture it shows a sky filled with smog, so I'm assuming that the setting is either, a less damaged area of High Charity, a Covenant carrier overlooking the Flood infested Voi, or the bridge of the Shadow of Intent RadicalEdward2 23:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Anthraxgoon's Edit I had to edit out the picture because it is actually from Halo 2! -Anthraxgoon The Picture How can you get rid of the picture? Almost everyone agrees that it meets up with the descriptions of purple reign. And why would they be working on something form Halo 2 around the beginning of this year anyway? * I think that is from Halo 2's Campaign. I'll play through it and see if I can find anything similar. I'll try to get a video or screenshots if I find something. *Thanks -- It looks like something from halo 2 campaign, i think it was from 'high charity' level, where hunters and elites were fighting brutes surrounding a white pod-thing (playing as master chief) I know it isn't that, but it looks similar Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 10:04, 2 September 2008 (UTC) a little off topic but a theory on the map packs name I think that this new map packs name could be called Mythic, this is because the last skull of halo 3 is the mythic skull that states that after legendary comes mythic, i think that says it all. And also bungie.net users go from normal to heroic to legendary to mythic. The Above statement should actually be put here. -Kilo-Three-Zero Tactics? That´s hardly appropriate for a map that hasn't been released yet. For now, I´m deleting it. Zeldafanjtl 02:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) *The tactics section is appropriate, because it gives an insight to the map, as described by bungie.Warhead xTEAMx 20:10, 26 July 2008 (UTC) *Oh my God! The map has been realised, so if you are going to put something about tactics or anything about Assembly, please put something about the now of Assembly, not the then. Random Quote? Can anyone tell me where on Earth that quote came from??? Was it made up or official. There should be sources! Yukob Mythic Map Pack only has three maps? *Recently Luke Smith published a mini story on Bungie.net and then again reiterated the story in the Friday, Nov. 7th, 2008 Weekly Update that there are only three maps shiping with Halo Wars LCE and those maps are being called the Mythic Map Pack. I guess what I'm saying is that on all of our pages for the supposed maps in the Mythic Map Pack we have it written that Citadel, Longshore and Heretic are included in the Mythic Map Pack but that doesn't seem to be the case according to recent statements from Luke. What is the protocol here? Do we need to remove this information from its respective entries? Colonel Calamity 13:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Skull Location I am somewhat against the skull location being right in the middle of the article with no warning either way. I would put in spoiler warnings, but I am not interested in reading about where the skull is before I myself have had a good look for it unaided. Could someone please do something about this? Many thanks, Diaboy 17:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Location in the Halo Universe? We know that it's set in a Scarab assembly line, but where in the Halo Universe is it set? It could be on High Charity, but when I Pan-Cam glitched out of the map, I found that it is FAR too large to be set on High Charity. So it could be set on some sort of Covenant controlled planet or even Te, the Lekgolo homeworld, which would make sense because this assembly line requires massive amounts of Lekgolo worms.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Given that it refers to the death of the Covenant leadership, I would say that it's set after the Battle of Installation 00, on one of the Covenant worlds, maybe one of Te's moons. Its definitely a loyalist-controlled facility. Glad Bungie are finally bringing us some decent Covenant maps! -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Some hidden little things. What could easily be viewed as some of the most ignored weapons rest in the center room. On two ledges opposite each other lies a Mauler, and a Needler. Should these be added to the article? Learner4 18:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Covenant Map Do people realise that this is a great map. Snowbound is horrible, and Heretic sucks. Covenant Map Do people realise that this is a great map. Snowbound is horrible, and Heretic sucks.